


Horizon

by tinypatroclus (oneisforsorrow)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneisforsorrow/pseuds/tinypatroclus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-s1.12</p><p>Hernando has a very important question for Lito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't that just a fabulous description? Anyway, enjoy!

Lito woke to the sight of lover sleeping peacefully beside him, taking deep, steady breaths as he continued to dream. He pressed his lips against Hernando’s bare shoulder and listened as the other man murmured at the contact of rough stubble against his skin. Hernando didn’t wake, not properly, but his lips curled into a slight smile.

“He loves you very much,” said a voice from the other side of the room. Lito looked up to see Capheus sitting on the edge of one of the plush chairs on the other side of the room. He was looking around in awe of Lito’s home, admiring all the fine furnishings and hi-tech devices.

“He does,” Lito agreed, speaking softly as to not wake Hernando.

“And you love him also. It is nice to see.” Capheus sighed. “Such a love would not be allowed in my country. This is a sad thing. Love is love, is it not?”

Lito nodded silently in agreement, then looked down at Hernando and gently stroked his cheek with his thumb.

“We are lucky,” he whispered. “I truly understand that now.”

“You can get married there, right?” asked another voice. Nomi. Her hair was ruffled and she wore only a loose t-shirt that fell to her thighs. It seemed that, like Lito, she had just woken up.

“Yes. For five years now, it has been allowed here in Mexico City,” answered Lito.

“Are you gonna...?”

Lito smiled and brushed some hair back from Hernando’s face. “Yes. He is my one true love. It is the only thing that makes sense to me now... that we are meant to be together.”

When he had no responses, he looked up to find that Nomi and Capheus had both disappeared. They had timed it well, because Hernando was finally opening his eyes, blinking blearily in the bright morning sun. He was about to reach for his glasses, but Lito leaned across and took them instead. He carefully slid them onto Hernando’s face and his boyfriend’s smile grew as the world came into focus.

“Morning, my love,” Lito murmured, kissing Hernando’s neck, shortly followed by his lips.

“Who were you talking to?”

“Capheus. Nomi,” he replied, planting kisses onto Hernando’s skin before, after and in between names.

It had taken some convincing, and a lot of time to get him to get his head around it, but finally Hernando had become fully aware of the seven others that Lito shared his head with. Lito would tell him stories of the wonderful people he was connected with, though always reassured Hernando that the closest bond he had to another person was the bond he had with Hernando.

“They are gone now. Just us,” Lito added, smirking as he kissed Hernando deeply. Hernando moaned, shutting his eyes and cupping Lito’s face in his hands.

“Just us,” Hernando repeated. His hand disappeared beneath the covers and a second later, Lito groaned.

“Oh, my love... you do such beautiful things to me.”

Hernando laughed softly and ducked his head under, taking Lito into his mouth, his only mission to make his boyfriend a moaning, squirming mess. After a few minutes, Lito let out a yell of Hernando’s name as he climaxed, holding onto the firm muscle of his lover’s arm as he did so.

“Hernando... oh, Hernando,” he murmured, rolling the syllables of the name on his tongue as if they were the most beautiful sounds ever to be heard. And, to Lito, they really were.

“You enjoyed?”

“I enjoyed very much so. Divine as always, my love.”

“Lito?”

“Yes?”

“Come outside with me.”

Lito rolled out of bed and followed Hernando out onto the balcony. Both of them wore just their boxer shorts, but in the Mexican summer, this was enough.

“Do you see that?” Hernando asked, pointing out into the distance, towards the city.

“The city?”

“The horizon. You can keep walking towards it and it will always be there. It is a never ending destination. Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Beautiful, yes,” Lito agreed, though really he was looking at Hernando, rather than the horizon.

“I think... our lives are like the horizon. There are many stops, many challenges on the route to the edge of the horizon. You cannot avoid them, if you keep walking.”

“The horizon is death?”

“No, no, I do not think of it this way. I believe death is just one stop towards the horizon. Things do not just end when our minds and bodies decay. We will become the soil beneath the ground, the memories of the people who live on. We become the atoms breathed in by the universe. Like the horizon, we never end.”

It was so beautifully poetic that Lito couldn’t resist kissing Hernando sweetly on the back of the neck, wrapping his arms around his waist in a tender embrace.

“Why do you speak of all this, my love?” asked Lito, nuzzling into the short, dark hairs just behind Hernando’s ears.

“We are going to keep walking towards that horizon together, yes?”

“Of course. Always together.”

“And so I think... we have come to a new stop. A new place on our road.”

Lito wasn’t quite sure of where he was going with all of this.

“Lito,” a woman whispered in his ear. He turned his head to see Sun, still dressed in her blue prison uniform. She hadn’t yet been released, carrying on paying the price for her brother’s crimes. It wasn’t fair, but Sun never seemed too discontented. In fact, she seemed at peace.

“This is... I think, where he will ask- ”

“To marry you,” filled in Kala, standing a few feet away, her hands held over her mouth and nose and her eyes glistening with happy tears.

Lito felt Wolfgang give him a pat on the back. He felt Riley squeeze his fingers, her face lit up in a smile for once.

Then another hand reached for his. Hernando’s hand.

“Lito, I... this has taken me a lot of courage to, uh, ask you...”

Lito could feel Hernando’s hand shake slightly. He held it steady and watched as Hernando pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

“Do not be scared, my love,” Lito assured him, tapping their foreheads together. “I will give you the answer you want. I promise.”

Hernando sighed deeply.

“Lito Rodriguez, will you do me the great honour of... becoming my husband?”

Lito kissed him. Kissed him the way they kissed for the first time in the bathroom of the museum. Kissed him the way they kissed when Lito first said ‘I love you’. Kissed him the way they kissed when they fell back into each other’s arms after their time apart, after Lito had worked out what was the most important thing in his life.

“Hernando Herrera... nothing in this world would make me happier than marrying you. Of course my answer is yes.”

Lito could hear seven pairs of hands applauding them wildly as they kissed and held each other. He looked around to see all of them there, looking as happy as he felt. And, of course, it was because they did feel the same way. The flame of happiness burned through all of them in that moment.

The doorbell rang.

“That’ll be Dani,” said Hernando, stealing a final kiss from Lito’s lips before going to answer the door.

Dani strolled in and set her bag down on the sofa. “It’s so great to see you guys!” she squealed, hugging Hernando tight. She whispered something in his ear, which Lito couldn’t hear. But, judging by the way she reacted when Hernando replied, Lito knew she must have known about his plans to propose. She bounded out onto the deck and pulled Lito into a hug so tight it was as if she was attempting to squeeze all the air out of him.

“Oh, I am so happy for you both!” she pulled back and grinned at him excitedly. “This is going to be a _great_ wedding. I’ve never been to a gay wedding before; I hear they’re supposed to be _fabulous_! Now, are you going to wear matching tuxes, or maybe contrasting colours? Oh, how about you in red and Hernando in blue, wouldn’t that just look gorgeous?”

Lito glanced over at Hernando as Daniela continued to babble and they both grinned, knowing that, no matter what sort of wedding they would have, it would be perfect.


End file.
